


Harry和Eggsy的3次亲吻

by zaw3721



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaw3721/pseuds/zaw3721
Summary: Harry和Eggsy的3次亲吻配对：Harry/Eggsy分级：G警告：无简介：Harry和Eggsy无数个普通日常中的3次亲吻日常砂糖系小甜饼，一发完





	Harry和Eggsy的3次亲吻

1

 

Eggsy仍然清楚地记得第一次亲吻Harry时的感觉。期初只是将翕动的嘴唇哆嗦着贴上男人干燥的唇瓣，接触的瞬间，如同午后一杯捂在掌心的热咖啡，温暖又舒适。男孩有些羞怯，仍是鼓足勇气，握住长者的肩膀。

他确信，这是一种难以形容的感觉，奇妙又无比复杂。仿佛细润无声的河流净染心田的宁静，又如同奔涌的大海掠过心房的澎湃，相互悖论的两种情感彼此交融着汇集，最终将男孩淹没于这样一种难以言喻的新奇感受中。

这一刻，有一只颤抖的手指从心中凹凸不平的黑白键上轻轻划过，偶尔刺耳的杂音很快又被温润平缓的旋律打破。你听，那是蝴蝶吻在心头的轻柔，是含苞欲放的花蕊的羞怯。

春天的脚步正在接近。

Eggsy松懈下僵硬的身体，Harry无声地鼓励让他的动作渐渐加重力度。他从未想过有一天会以如此小心翼翼，又无比克制的姿态亲吻一名距离自己几近遥不可及的绅士，同大多数年轻人一样，他对未来充满了向往与期许，也许是一名有着亚麻色长发，脸上点缀着褐色雀斑的甜美女孩，又或许是一名喜好安静，却温柔体贴的成熟女性，没有山盟海誓的承诺，支撑彼此的却是最长情的陪伴，愿意陪着自己经历生活中的酸甜苦辣，携手相伴。如此简单，已是万般满足。

Eggsy确信，生活的艰难和苦楚必然难免，比如精神失常的母亲，比如凶蛮暴力的继父，但男孩从未将它当成放纵的借口，相反，他坚信总有一天自己能够摆脱过去挥之不去的阴影。彼时的他还是小混混的模样，对未来的期望中更是从未出现过这样一套昂贵的西装，更没有这样一名以强势优雅的姿态闯入他生活的男人。

为此，他抗拒过，挣扎过，甚至产生因此产生了自我厌恶，但这一刻，什么也无法改变试图留驻这个亲吻的欲望，也许就像他对Harry的感情，看似平淡却暗藏汹涌，早已深深沦陷在这个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻中。

相贴的四片唇瓣毫无间隙，Eggsy僵硬着不敢动弹一下，生怕毁了这个轻吻。Harry却用深沉而审视的视线打量着自己，不为所动的表情让他猜不透前者在想些什么。

年长绅士搭在膝盖上的食指轻轻敲打着膝盖，节奏轻缓，不紧不慢地坐在那里。

Eggsy垂下眼帘，遮住了眼中闪过的一抹愤恨与不甘。不管他怎么做，Harry总是这样的无动于衷，礼节性的温和始终无法遮盖眼底置身事外的漠然，Eggsy气馁地想。他试图捕捉前者眼中微妙的情绪变化，比如被打破的冷静，比如诧异的惊喜，比如愤怒的责备，即使只是微微的蹙眉也好过这样迫人的平静。

至于这个亲吻，Eggsy恨不得将脸捂上。看在上帝的份上，他已经是鼓足十分的勇气，才做出这样的举动，Harry一直教导他，要成为一名绅士必须拥有绅士的礼节和气度，而现在，在没有经过对方同意的前提下，他就擅自吻上男人的嘴唇。

他的嘴唇因为春秋交接气候的转变有些蜕皮。在俯身亲吻Harry前，Eggsy犹豫了许久，因为他的舌头几乎将薄薄的嘴唇舔下一层皮，果不其然，此时潮湿的湿气黏在两人交接的部位，仿佛胶水一般将两人牢牢地粘附。

轻吻的力度让人迷醉，Eggsy的喉咙里溢出一声猫咪一般轻细的咕哝，撑着双发扶手的两侧艰难而用力的维持着身形的平稳。

老天知道他有多想一屁股坐进Harry的怀中，脚下掀起一阵阵的巨浪狂潮，几乎将他淹没，在被吞噬的那一刻，Eggsy空白的大脑中只剩下眼前那双深得望不见底的瞳孔。

眼底闪过一丝笑意，Harry用温和地方式回应着他的吻。

磨蹭于唇瓣的触感如同秋日枝头的枯叶飘落心头的酥痒，缱绻的力度又仿佛午后的阳光令人昏昏欲睡，Eggsy困惑地眨眨眼，长长的睫毛如同蝴蝶扑棱的翅膀轻轻扫过男人英俊的侧脸。

喉结轻轻滚了滚，Eggsy看到窗外的阳光为Harry英俊的五官蒙上一层淡淡的光晕，柔和的光芒削弱了身为特工那一面的冷峻。

看到男孩怔愣的神色，Harry笑了咸，眼角细碎的褶皱是岁月赋予他的魅力，迷人又让人心悸。

Eggsy心中一动，紧密相贴的唇瓣挪开半分，轻轻印上男人眼角的皱纹，近乎膜拜的动作是将心中爱意毫无保留的奉献，对于Harry来说，这更像是一抹印在心口的烙痕，顺着皮肤一路烫熨至柔软的心房，触碰时，将那层保护性的，坚硬却脆弱的薄膜碾为碎片。

“Harry——”Eggsy颤抖着唤道。他得到的是一个比刚刚更加深入的亲吻。

绅士的礼节即便在此时依然流露于每一个亲吻的动作中，Harry扶着男孩的腰肢，将他固定在原地，温柔地含住那双调皮的嘴唇。是的，它们总是如此调皮。

从四面八方汇集涌来的浪潮最终冲溃了Eggsy心中一直以来为了保护自己而竖起的防线，这个如同刺猬一般戾气而扎人的年轻人彻底对着这个改变他一生的长者敞开了胸怀。曾经尖锐的棱角逐渐在这样的亲吻中失了色。

Eggsy闭上眼，嘴角弯起一抹浅浅的弧度。

他爱极了这样的故事的开头，悄无声息的波纹涌遍四肢百骸，在冲刷过后留下的是对生活最美好的憧憬。

这是他们的第一个吻。

 

2

 

第二个吻对于Eggsy来说更像是一段暴风雨般激烈的冲击，至今回想起来Eggsy仍有些难以启齿。说不上是怎么开始的，总之当他恢复理智的时候，Eggsy已经狠狠拽上了Harry的领口，将他扯近身侧，迅速而猛烈的贴合上对方一直以来都藏掩在西装下结实的身体。上帝，他甚至能感受到皮肤下搏动的血液，流淌着勃勃的生机。

无论何时，Harry对于他来说都是那个可以为他撑起整片天空的人。

几近撕咬般的碾磨着男人干燥的嘴唇，Eggsy从喉咙中发出一声愤怒的低鸣。他以为无往不胜的男人受伤了，手无缚鸡之力，穿着那件可笑的红色的睡袍，半靠在床上。他的身上还带着未愈合的伤口，Eggsy却无法控制自己的愤怒，见鬼的，他恨极了男人一次又一次不顾后果地将自己置于险情。

这一次的吻不像第一次那般混合和轻缓的温柔，如海啸般的情潮席卷了男孩，猛烈地敲打着心脏。Eggsy感到一阵窒息般的勒紧，仿佛被一双无形的手扼住了喉咙，鼻翼间加重的喘息涌上空气，添上了某种难言的暧昧。火热的交缠让这个亲吻逐渐变质。

Eggsy的动作越发不受控制，一手拽着Harry睡袍的领子，急切的动作像是那只叫做J.B.的哈巴狗，拼命向前凑着，舌头胡乱的舔着男人的嘴唇，过于大力的动作让来不及咽下的口水顺着微张的嘴角滴滴答答地落下。

Harry的亲吻越发滚烫，原本干燥的唇部也因为男孩粗鲁的舔弄逐渐变得很湿润起来。Eggsy没有停止这个下一秒就有可能被后者从床头抽出的手枪崩出脑浆的动作，依旧攥着那件红色浴袍的下摆，使劲捅进舌头，胡乱翻搅的力度是他心中最最深切的恐惧，以及那份永远无法说出口的绝望的爱恋。

窗外暴雨下得正猛，豆大般的雨滴砸着玻璃，萧瑟的寒风卷过一片枝桠，激烈的冲撞将这个狭小并封闭的世界拍打得哗哗作响。

Eggsy将全身的力气集中于舌尖，死死纠缠着年长的绅士，像是挣扎的困兽，焦躁而烦闷，不愿放手。唇齿间的力度骤然压下，Eggsy一口咬上Harry的舌头，在松开的那一瞬间他甚至感觉到了口中铁锈的腥气，只不过他早已分不清这是自己的血还是Harry的，抑或是两者早就融为一体。

毫无改变的是，Harry依旧无动于衷，漠然的神情中似乎含着一抹讥讽的嘲弄。Eggsy止住动作，酸涩的苦闷悄然浮上心头。

每当他以为自己可以更靠近一步时，却已成为极限。

正当Eggsy想要抽身离开时，宽厚的大掌猛地托住他的后脑勺，用力朝前按上几分。心跳顿时漏跳一拍，男孩屏住呼吸，被动地迎接着这个本该躺在病床上无比虚弱的男人的吻。

碾于唇瓣的力度尽管压迫，却依旧透出Harry特有的绅士礼节，强势却不容置喙的力度却迫使Eggsy不得不扬起脖颈，被动承接着这个吻。Harry用舌尖挑开他的嘴唇，不同于男孩的笨拙，他的舌头无比灵活，在男孩湿暖的口腔内来回勾弄，逐渐的，有什么酥酥麻麻的酸楚沿着脊背漫上，一道温和的浪潮瞬间将他击溃。

Eggsy身子一软，差些跌上男人半靠在床沿的身子。

Harry的舌头从男孩的上颚扫过，粗粝的舌苔在温暖的口腔内激起千层骇浪，绕过平整的上下齿，强硬地将他的舌头卷起。二者暧昧交缠，缱绻交融。

这是一个完全不同于他们第一次亲吻时的青涩，甚至因为彼此暧昧的相贴而蒙上一层情欲的色彩。恍惚间，Eggsy看到窗外闪烁的霞光，红得暖人。

从挨得极近男人琥珀色的瞳孔中，Eggsy看到了真诚的歉意，来不及诉说的爱意化作温柔的怜惜，将他包裹，紧接着，一抹令人鼻子发酸的轻缓力度舔上了自己薄薄的眼皮，Eggsy必回眼角的湿润。

在这个克制的烙印后，Harry将身子的重量搭上Eggsy的肩头。男孩青涩的轮廓拔去曾经的稚嫩，逐渐抽成硬朗并成熟的线条，他露出一个欣慰的笑意。

“Eggsy。”男孩听到长者用低沉的声线沙哑地唤道自己的名字。他几乎陶醉在这样亲密的拥抱中，温暖又不会让他喘不过气，恰当的距离却令Eggsy下意识地奢求起更多。

他爱极了这样的过程，情到深处自是无法控制，那些激烈的情潮汇聚至心头，如同陈年酿酒的香醇美酒，馥郁浓香；又仿佛正值花期用尽全力绽放生命的花朵，甜蜜而惑人，最终只有深深地沦陷。

 

Eggsy本来以为第三个吻会是一次热辣性爱前的亲密前奏，又或许是分别前的甜蜜告别，只是他没有想到这个吻来得如此猝不及防，仿佛一件生活中最为平淡并细微的小事。

他喜欢在Harry漂亮豪华的厨房中摆弄那些瓶瓶罐罐。是的，他答应过要为Harry调制一杯马提尼，在对方无数次的教授后，Eggsy仍是乐此不疲的尝试，直至将男人的厨房搞出一次差些要人命的爆炸。

他看到Harry压抑着深切怒火又无比克制的严厉视线，唇部紧抿的线条深刻动人，男孩低着头，喉咙干涩，莫名的心虚让他支支吾吾了半天也没能吐出一句完整地解释来。

这之后，Eggsy几乎没再进过Harry的厨房，虽然他对那些装满五颜六色酒精的玻璃瓶充满了好奇。

今天只是一个意外。刚刚起床的男孩穿着不属于他的宽大的酒红色睡袍，空落落地挂在身上，这让Eggsy看起来像是个偷穿大人衣服的调皮小男孩，事实上，他看起来远比实际年龄要显得更小，尤其当他用那双泛着朦胧水汽的大眼睛看着你时，各位看官，不是吗？

往杯子里倒上半杯牛奶，Eggsy咂咂嘴，灌进口中，咕噜一声，一饮而尽。肩上突如其来的压力却让他身子猛地一颤，乳白色的液体溢出唇瓣，铺满了整张嘴唇，在她的的嘴角染上一圈白色的胡子。

Eggsy端着杯子，瞪大了眼睛傻傻的看着穿着同款睡袍Harry静静站在他的身后，柔和的曦光让Harry稍显冷峻的五官显得温朗而动人。在男孩错愕的目光中，他笑了那么一下，Eggsy只来得及看到男人眼角的笑纹，瞬间放大的英俊五官将他的呼吸夺走。

Harry低下头在他的嘴唇上轻轻啄了啄。

“早上好Eggsy，”他说，将杯子从目瞪口呆地男孩手中取下并轻轻放在一旁，回味般地砸了砸嘴唇，“谢谢你的款待。”

Harry没有带眼镜，臻色的瞳孔在阳光下越发深邃动人，Eggsy听到心头有什么骤然绽放的声音，似是春天的花开，似乎礼炮的轰鸣，又像是雨点敲落时温柔的触碰，最后化作清风掠过心头缱绻的亲吻。

Harry的动作显得那么的自然，似乎这不过是他们千千万万个日常中极其平淡的一件事。

是的，这就是他们的日常，这是他们的家。

嘴角咧开一个大大的弧度，明媚的笑容比阳光来得还要耀眼，Eggsy猛地搂住Harry的肩膀，踮起脚尖将一个仍显羞涩却执拗坚定的吻贴上了男人同样夹杂着牛奶香甜气息的嘴唇上。

愿使岁月静好，现世安稳，Eggsy从未如此满足于这样平静而简单的生活。

他爱极了故事这样的结尾，水到渠成，恰到好处。生活中充满着难以预测的危险，但是在褪去繁复的表象后，剩下的却是最简单也是最深情的陪伴。

这不过是他们千千万万个亲吻中无比平凡的一个吻，而这之后他们仍然拥有一辈子的时间吻遍对方身体的每一处。

 

End


End file.
